Quentin
Shadaloo |birthdate = September 3 |status = Alive |fightingstyle = Psycho Boxing |kipower = Psycho}}Quentin, originally known as the Bandaged Boy, is a video game character from the Dragon Fighter series, first appearing in Dragon Fighter V as a non-playable character before making his playable debut in Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor. He is the Psycho Power wielding protégé of Balrog, captured by Shadaloo to serve as a potential substitute body for M. Bison, becoming subsquently the commander of Neo Shadaloo. Biography History Not at all like the young, defenseless boy he once was during the Dragon Fighter V events, Quentin has grown a large muscular body to match his ego by the time Dragon Fighter VI takes time. He can be cocky and flashy while taking on his opponent, having his own fair share of fun in the process. Quentin was kidnapped at some early point by Shadaloo in order to become one of many spare bodies that will serve as a possible vessel for M. Bison. Ed was later stolen by Seth and placed within S.I.N.'s laboratory. He has the mark of Shadaloo on his hand and is able to use a small amount of Psycho Power. Quentin was eventually found by Balrog while the latter was searching for treasure around the S.I.N. laboratory. Although he decides to ignore Quentin at first, upon begging Balrog to help him, Balrog notices a symbol glowing on Quentin's hand. Balrog rescues him from the crumbling S.I.N. laboratory, believing that it was his (Balrog) lucky day. As they leave, Balrog asks Quentin about his abilities, but Quentin says that he has none. Nevertheless, Balrog decides to drag Quentin along, knowing that Quentin can be useful in the future. During this, the symbol begins glowing on Quentin's hand again. After being rescued by Balrog, Quentin was taken into the Shadaloo Base by the boxer. Despite being taken into refuge, Quentin would constantly suffer nightmares that would go on as he prematurely ages into a teenager. One day Quentin experienced another one of his nightmares and was about to be possessed by the spirit of M. Bison himself. Quentin fought off the spirit and prevented it from possessing him before leaving the tent they're sleeping in to travel elsewhere. Balrog woke up and asked him what was troubling him. Quentin somberly replied that he feared if they stay together, Balrog would eventually get hurt, to which Balrog stated that Quentin is too weak to hurt Balrog and that chumps like Quentin should shut up and follow orders. Angered and annoyed, Quentin retorts that he's no chump and that the boxer's nothing without him before telling him to go away, while at the same time remembering fonder times together when Balrog was training him and praising him. This erupts into a fight between the two of them, with Balrog insisting that he can't hurt, but Quentin prevails. Balrog, in a very uncharacteristic moment, expresses sadness by sobbing while he tries to hide behind his usual wall of toughness and anger, revealing that he didn't want Quentin to leave and genuinely cared, and likewise, so did Quentin, who leaves behind his only friend and paternal figure. Months pass and Quentin would grow into a muscular young adult. He then states that his destiny is controlled only by himself, and sets out with several new companions by his side, now the commander of an organization known as Neo Shadaloo. Category:Playable Characters Category:Neo Shadaloo Members Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor's Revolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VII Characters